1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technology of searching target clients which is applied to a mobile device and more particularly to technologies of searching target clients according to social networking information, combining search results (such as an amount, a density or an occurrence probability of the target clients) into a map and displaying the map.
2. Description of the Related Art
Leafleting or holding an advertisement board by a marketing person at a certain location is common in typical marketing methods. For example, real estate agent often hold advertisement boards at sides of traffic intersections, or promoter for restaurant often hand out leaflets at downtown areas. However, targets of the marketing methods described above are chosen randomly. A marketing person may chose a location based upon his/her experiences or a location having large ‘foot’ traffic. Therefore, target clients that the marketing person looks for may not be found. Furthermore, the marketing person may have no idea when or where the target clients appear. In addition, when the marketing person arrives at a location, the information, such as possible target clients reached, target clients density or target clients occurrence probability corresponding to times and locations cannot be obtained for the marketing person in time. Accordingly, the opportunity cost of marketing is high and efficiency is poor.
In view of the rapid development of mobile devices and the widely used social networking services, the invention provides a method and a device for searching target clients so as to allow a user to search target clients and related information according to times and locations. The target clients and the related information are provided to the marketing person, and thus, marketing efficiency can be improved